Whether individualizing a residential property or decorating a business using thermatically induced products, the opportunity exists to create walkways, sidewalks, driveways, front lobbies, formal entrances, etc., using artistically expressive decorative symbols for outdoor surfaces. Presently, many of the methods used are costly, time consuming, and require specialized equipment to create the desired effects. Often, decorative symbols on the surface outlive the desired purpose or can subsequently fail due to wear, abrasion and/or environmental exposure. The decorative symbols on the numerous types of surfaces they are adhered to, may later become unsightly remnants requiring cleanup or replacement.
The decorative sheets may be constructed as a thermoplastic, preformed thermoplastic, rubber, adhesive tile, tile cast into concrete, metal or other suitable material that will provide the proper decoration and also withstand abrasion and environmental extremes.
The preformed thermoplastic or thermoset may be alkyd or hydrocarbon based and includes a PSA (pressure sensitive adhesive) with one surface in contact with the thermoplastic sheet and the second side or surface correspondingly to be placed in contact with the concrete, asphalt, wooden or composite material surface.
Decorative preformed thermoplastic/thermoset sheets can be comprised of a wear-resistant top layer that is generally highly visible and optionally includes retroreflective elements to enhance detection when illuminated naturally or artificially. These elements can serve as indicia when installed upon the surface.
In order to fulfill their function in providing decorative patterns, thermoplastic sheeting may be applied to various substrates. Substrates, such as traffic surfaces, vary widely with regard to surface properties because the underlying material may be concrete, asphalt, wood or composite materials and may be of varying age, degraded physical condition as well as exposed to various temperature ranges, and may, on occasion, be moist, damp, or oily. Additionally, the surface may vary in texture from extremely rough to very smooth. The various substrates and corresponding surface properties, therefore, represent a considerable challenge for attachment.
Desired surfaces for corresponding decorative sheeting attachment may include vehicle surfaces for driveways, parking lots, bicycle paths, golf course paths, decks, patios and generally any surface where there may be pedestrian, powered vehicle traffic or building structures. Some examples of potential uses could be beautification programs, crosswalks, custom logos, entryways, driveways, sidewalk accents, parks and horizontal signage, or just advertising for increasing commerce for any given business endeavor.
Application of temporary decorative marking sheeting to a surface has typically been by contact cement or rubber-based PSAs. Attachment of permanent or semi-permanent decorative patterns to surfaces alternatively involves hot-melt adhesives, epoxy systems or use of soft butyl mastic materials. Normally, the bond strength will reach approximately 80 psi using PSA
Thermoplastic signage requiring heat for application must reach a softening point within a range of about 100 degrees C. to about 125 degrees C. as determined by the ring and ball softening point test method specified in AASHTO Designation: M 249-98, section 12. In order to achieve semi-permanent or permanent adhesion of the pre-cut thermoplastic decorative pattern the typical user must purchase or rent a heating device of sufficient heat volume or contract with a business possessing specialized heating tools required.
It is therefore desirable to provide a thermoplastic decorative pattern that may be applied without the requirement or use of specialized (heating or other) tools. The present invention describes a system, method and composition for creating, adhering and installing a preformed thermoplastic decorative pattern to a surface utilizing a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) without requiring the use of specialized tools.